(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for connecting each other three flat elements, lying on one single plane and connecting each with at least one edge against at least one edge of each of two other elements.
(2) Description of the Related Art
Connecting each other flat elements is a problem occurring regularly in practice and so-called parquet floorings are one known example.
Usually, parquet floorings are secured through nails or glues to an under floor and consequently ensure the adhesion between the various elements. This is generally a permanent link between the parquet flooring and the underfloor which can only be undone when damaged.
In practice, it is often desired to fit such parquet floors in such a way that they can be simply dismantled and fitted again in another place. This is particularly important when moving.
Moreover, it may also be required to discard some parts of the parquet flooring and to replace them with new elements, for example, when some parts are damaged or are extremely worn.